Breehn/Gallery/Season 1
Gallery Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|2nd row, 9th kid ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot1.PNG Clarence's Millions 185.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 048.png Clarence's Millions 065.png Clarence's Millions 004.png Lost in the Super Market 004.png Clarence's Millions 008.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Clarence's Millions 044.png Clarence's Millions 052.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 173.png SumoThinking.png CGAGsneakpeak1.png Jeff slapping Breehn.png Breehn and Jeff.png My life is over.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Well, Clarence.png Breehn O O.png Breehn glares.png Breehn and Clarence.png Breehn with his gameplayer.png|Breen with his gameplayer Breehn looking.png Breehn happy.png Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn.png|Breen's family picture Oh, my god! my house!.png Kids helping Chad.png Breehn Gameplayer.png You're in for it now 1.png You're in for it now 2.png Breehn.png Did you hear that.png Breehn2.png Kids falling.png Let's fun, Breen.png Be a great host.png Breen scared.png Really you guys.png Or a dead body!.png Breen so bored.png Breen working.png IT WAS THE HORN.png Poor, poor Breen.png Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png BREEN, THAT WAS A PEANUT BUTTER.png It wasn't worth it....png All most there....png That a funny one.png Breehn Funny.png I'm right here, Belson.png tumblr_inline_n8skwimv4u1r1p4dw.png tumblr_n73av1upTR1s1q7hho1_400.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg What's he doing now.png Hand them over, now.png IT WAS THE HORN!! THE HORN!!!.png That's really good, man!.png Here you go, sumo.png THERE YOU ARE, YOU JERK!!!.png L.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png GASP.png Chelsea and Breen.png Average Jeff 10.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Thank you, Jeff.png So, like, my mom is a total....png Say ah.png Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Where should we go next.png We can anywhere you want, but not the attic.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png Breen in The Fun Dungeon.png Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo1 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo2 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo3 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo4 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo5 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo6 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo7 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo8 250.jpg Tumblr n9cnhcO1eQ1sjdkgvo9 250.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png|Breen next to Kennan Let's get those crads!.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Horn party.png Clarence's Millions 061.png Chad, we'll save you!.png Good boy!.png|Breen's back CGAGsneakpeak6.png Why the hell not.png We can't up there!.png Capture 04122014 124255.png Breehn's parents.png|Breen in the painting in the backround God, this day sucks.png No one will hurt you anymore.png I'll always be your friend.png To the flag of the USA.png What do you think about the horn now.png Nothing will.png Horn Party!!.png Let's go see what down here.png Okay. who's next.png Average Jeff 12.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Chad working out.png Breen paper art.png That's my boy!.png un, you guys. wait.png Breen looking at Belson.png Did you guys herd a word I said.png Jeff glares at Clarence.png|Breen behind Jeff And to the.png Breehn Mad!.png That was too much!!!.png Jeff honk.png Breeh's in Baker's class.png 2087976.png 3521125.png 956744.png 84432212.png Breehn turning to his mom.png 757754.png Breen Freeze.png Zoo Picture.jpg Unnamed Blonde Kid in Zoo.png Breen in class.png Jeff give up.png Hey, Jeff.png Breehn in the pilot.png tumblr_n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8_1280.jpg Clarence, look what you made me do!.png I'll see you guys later....png THE VIRUS! IT'S OUT!!!.png Code red, Breen (1).png Code red, Breen (2).png Code red, Breen (3).png Code red, Breen (4).png tumblr_n9dxn0OWyV1sjdkgvo1_400.png Breen 2 mouth error.png Snapshot 1 (10-9-2014 1-22 AM).png tumblr_n8imnyFBMt1rz98cco3_1280.png|Photo-type family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breen qlnx.jpg 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg Dissapointed kids.png Breehn3.png 6869550123.png 0028856471.png In the darkness.png Move your butt, Breen!.png It's payback time!.png|Breen holding a horn Chad looking at Kids.jpg Breehn like What.jpg.png 044769231.png Breehn talking.jpg Woah i got a envelope.png Clarence_episode_-_Zoo_-_number_11.png Thanks Kid.jpg Dude, my life sucks.png Breen in shorts.png A_bored_Jeff_and_Breehn.png Breehn in Average Jeff.png Dinner time for the kids.png The Worry Breehn.png 55455209808.png 8541122113332.png 000077466444990.png 88132112564435.png What is that idiot doing now.png Art class.png Breen eating Rough Rider's.png Josh in class.png MY CHEEK.jpg The slap of Friendship 2.png Jeff, buddy, what are you doing....png Breehn, dude, clam down.png I done, Jeff! there nothing I can do!.png Tumblr inline nj62bgXK3s1t8wf0o.gif Breehn looking at Jeff.png Breehn eyes shut.png Breehn eyes half up.png Don't know Breehn.png 7644432.png 0044543225.png Frist Jeff, now you.png Thank you again, Jeff.png Breehn eating fast.gif Walt and Tiffany gif (1).gif Walt and Tiffany gif (3).gif What's that pig up to now.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Take notes, take notes.png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Oh, man....png It's almost 3.png It wasn't me!.png GIVE ME THAT!.png I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MAN!.png Say what.....png Code Red, Kids!.png Okay, next one....png I almost got it!.png Everyone sick, all thanks to Clarence.png Holy....png Do you think what we did to Clarence was a bad idea.png Breehn looking at Clarence.png Closer to me.png If you do that one more time, you're going to detention.png Sorry, Jeff. But now you suck again..png What the... That's it.png The V.I.P..png I WAS HERE FIRST!.png Breehn with his mom.png That's disgusting, Breehn.jpg School_out_for_the_summer.png THIS CAT IS RUINING MY BIRTHDAY.png Happy Birthday, Breehn!.png Clarence pushing Dustin.png That's got to hurt, man.png In the Library!.png Play time is over!.png Jeff said it was okay.png Want some of my Cheezy's.png I'm letting loose!.png I hope we can beat him!.png Breehn got no cule.png Breehn in the water.png BREEHN, YOU IDIOT!!!.png NOT IT!!!.png Thank you, clarence.png That's it, I'm going!!!.png This game sucks, guys.png I DON'T KNOW THE RULES!!!.png Let's see what I got in me hand.png Jeff... how could you said that....png Poor Breehn - No friends, no family.png Sad Breehn in the rain.png can you just trust me, Jeff.png HOLY CRAP!!!.png Jeff and Breehn hug.png That was so close, Breehn.png Let's play Limborooster.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png I'm so sorry for everything, Breehn.png Breehn's grin.png Breehn with the key.png Breehn, help us!!!.png Jeff, take my hand!.png Does anyone know where the boys are.png Breehn's hair up.png Nice try, Mr. Mayor!.png Go, Mayor! Go!.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png This pizza good, man!.png Want some pizza, guys.png Category:Article stubs Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries